No love
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: living in the hood is really hard especially for ash living with his mom dead and his dad which he believes is also dead he wants to have a new life thats when got a chance to go to hoenn high. will it change his life or not
1. Chapter 1

**_Its been almost six years that I've been naming this street my home my dad left I only seen him when it was my second birthday my friends are all gone they were jumped beaten to death shot or raped I could've helped them but they told me I have a full life and we only live once and just run. I know how to fight I was jumped a couple a times in the hood my friends always got my back if they have a bigger gang I was part of the west side crips of hoenn I was born as a street boy never had a happy memory never had a brother or sister with me never had a girlfriend it was all sad especially when I lost my mom I can still remember it if it was yesterday we were attacked by pirus gangs of the west side our rivals they were armed I wanted to fight back and take the bullet from my mom for me my mom is everything she just told me what I'm good at and that was running beside fighting back I didn't want to but I had to. to survived another day in the hood. now I've been living here for six years sniffing cocaine smoking weed getting high every time I'm feeling down still getting jumped no friends no family no life but all will when some women looks like from the hoenn high school a couple of miles from here I don't know why she's doing here a rich people are not supposed to be here everyone in my street were looking at her I was thinking that they were gonna jump her and leave her dead but they ignore her and just went somewhere else or back inside its even more weird when she started coming towards me._**

professor Jupiter: what are you doing here your supposed to be in school not in the streets

ash: I never been to school and I've been in da hood for the rest of my life

professor Jupiter: what you been on these streets since you were born how old are you

ash: 16 why

professor Jupiter: well I'm the principal of hoenn high school and my job is to go to every street checking on students that should be at school its either poor to go to school or this the first time I'm seeing someone of your cause living in the street being a gangster I've seen this in my whole life a student living here.

ash: well here I am living in the crip no one taking care of me my parents are dead

professor Jupiter: oh my I'm really sorry of you

ash: its ight

professor Jupiter: well the main reason I'm here was since your living no where I'm giving you a whole 100.000 dollars to come to hoenn high school and you will have a place to live there new clothes, new life, new everything

ash: wait are you for real right now girl

professor Jupiter: yes I'm positive you'll have new friends that will take care of you. you will live in a nice residential building near by.

ash: oh my fucking god thank you so much. he said while crying

professor Jupiter: your welcome and watch your mouth ok

ash: sorry I'm just so happy when do I start moving in

professor Jupiter: right now bring your stuff ready the limo is almost here

ash: oh ok I better start packing but when is my first day of school

professor Jupiter: well today was the first day but your first day will be tomorrow Tuesday

ash: ok thank you so much it feels like the best day I ever had

5 minutes past and ash is finished pack all he packed was a few clothes, and weed and the limo is here

professor Jupiter: ok the limo is here you ready

ash: I'm so god damn ready

professor Jupiter: great now lets go

 ** _the next chapter will be coming soon and anyone can you guys help me on choosing what type of shipping I should do ash with cause I really don't know what shipping I'm gonna do so if you guys got any ideas help me and I'll appreciate a lot ._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back doing two chapter a day I don't know why but I was just bored so I just did it but anyways what happen last chapter. Well ash was living his life as a gangster he was born there and has was thinking of dieing there his mom is dead his dad his pretty sure is also dead all his friend are also dead but it all change when the principal of hoenn high came to give him a new house well in apartment and he gets a chance to go to school which he never been so it was an experience he never felt his first day of school is on a Tuesday well let's go to him**_

ash\- wow this is the school it's huge nobody told me it was gonna be that huge I can get easily lost here

Professor Jupiter\- don't worry it takes a couple of days for knowing where your classes are oh speaking of classes I'm getting your schedule and room is

ash-ok do I'll wait here

he waited for at least 15 minutes till the principal came with his new schedule and room number

Professor Jupiter\- ok here is your new class first is math then science followed by sex Ed and ending with basketball class and the next day you'll have English then Pokémon history followed by Pokémon health and ending with Pokémon battle and your room number will be room 2D and you'll have a roommate

ash\- oh they sound so dope I can't wait till tomorrow and a homie will be in the room next to me hopefully we will be homies and not cause beef

Professor Jupiter\- oh don't worry about fighting it may be a huge school with a lot of student but fighting is very rare here so don't worry about it

ash\- ok I just hope god I can have some homeboys to chill with and not be lonely all the time

Professor Jupiter\- you won't be lonely there's a ton of students here at least more than one will be your friend cause your special

ash\- how am I special I'm just like every ordinary teen except I've been living in da hood than in a regular neighborhood

Professor Jupiter\- that's why your special your the first student in this school history

ash\- oh dang I feel kinda special now

Professor Jupiter\- yeah well you should get some rest remember tomorrow you have school so get a good night sleep and do not be late so don't be a snorlax today only on Saturday and Sunday's ok I'm gonna go so see you in school tomorrow

ash\- got it I won't be a snorlax tomorrow tho it's gonna be hard well I should get ready

as ash started putting his stuff in his drawers and hiding his weed in a pikachu plush his mom gave him when he was 10 and it's the only thing he has left of his mom beside photos of them in his phone as he started to talk by himself like always. dear mom if you were still alive you will be really proud of me I finally got to school for the first time and actually have a new home it's really beautiful I love it hear if dad was still here to he would bear hugged to death we never had that much money so we can't by so many nice stuff these kids have hear but professor Jupiter gave me new clothes and shoes I can't even afford this is the only happiest moment I have ever had and it would've been better if I had you were hear but I know you will always be hear with me your just seeing me above just like my friends and they would also be happy at me I wish I can talk to you guys more but professor Jupiter told me to sleep we cant be a snorlax or we will be late so I'll talk to you tomorrow bye mom.

 ** _Well I'm still looking for a girl to ship ash I don't have any ideas to ship him with. what will happen at ash's first day at school would it be a great first day or a really sucky day ._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_well I found what shippings I can do but there were so much of them I decided to do almost all of them so there will be a lot of drama a bunch of hook ups break ups_**

 ** _Today is Tuesday my first day of school in my whole life instead of waking 6:40 I woke up 6 to be ready and have a time to talk to mom_**

 ** _7:05a.m five minutes till school begins_**

Ash: ok I'm at hoenn high man this school is huge asf but who cares I'm going inside

as he goes to his first class which is math

:alright kids today is something special we have a new student

Gary:a new kid who is it

May:I hope it is a girl

Dawn:I hope we can be friends

Drew:I hope it's a boy

Brock: I hope he's nice and likes my cooking

Red:...

Cilian:i just like new kids

Iris: I just hope he's not annoying

Misty:I hope he's cute

Serena:I hope he's kind and I guess cute

Lille:I hope his not mean

Mallow: I hope he likes my cooking better than Brock's

Lana:I hope he likes water Pokémon

Leaf:I hope he's from kanto cause I'm from kanto

Lyra:I hope he's not so cute but more funny

Barry:I hope he sucks at Pokémon battle cause I suck

Paul:i really don't give fuck

:alright you can come in present yourself what region you come from and some special about your self

Ash comes in and everyone is full eye staring at him

Every girl except iris. Omg his soo cute I want him to be mine is he single

Ash:hi guys names ash I'm from kanto from pallet but was raised in hoenn something special of me I'm from the ghetto was a crip in the west side of hoenn and that's it dog

: well I learned something new well I have seat next to may and Paul ok

Ash:ight

ash sits down almost all the girls were disappointed

Serena:aww why don't I get a better view of him

Dawn:ok dawn he's behind you just be normal and talk to him

May:well ima like my first period for now

Ash asked Paul why is everyone staring at him

Ash:ay yo why is everyone staring at me like I won the lottery ticket

Paul:cause your new

Ash:its weird asf I don't need all theses damn attention it's bullshit

Paul:for once in this god damn school someone is not showing off

Ash:tf will I do that type of shit I hate that shit

Paul:I know it's a load of bullshit dang I didn't know I'll have shit in common with you

Ash:hey I'm new I don't know who tha fuck to chill out and get high

Paul:wait you smoke weed

Ash:yeah bro I was smoking when I was 11 what bout you

Paul:smoking since 14 dang I found someone to chill out in lunch getting high

Ash:yeah hey wanna be my main nigga and get even more high

Paul:I've been called many names but no one called me nigga damn so your actually from the hood

Ash:yeah I'm from the west side crips

Paul:cool bro I've tried to join the crips

Ash:that's dope bro just don't start shit with some gangsters

Paul:ok bro ima dip after this class

Ash:ight

people behind him were shocked what just happened

Barry:Paul and ash are friends?!

Gary:you must be joking

May:there's no way someone can make a good conversation with Paul

Serena:except thoses girls from science

Misty:dont talk about them they make me mad

Drew:misty your mad at almost everything

Misty:what was that

Drew:umm nothing

Dawn:hey guys can you guys come to my house it's important

May:sure dawn anything for you

Misty:what's the emergency

Dawn:you come and I'll tell you

Gary:I'll come

Drew:sure

Serena:ok if it's that important

Barry:dawn having another party

Ash:tf a party and first of all who the hell is dawn

Paul:she's the girl in front of you

Ash:oh that's fucked up not inviting us

Paul:dawns party are mostly crazy she has a huge house but never has invited me but all of them are invited

May:should we invite the new kid ash

Serena:yes we should to welcome him

Everyone else except iris,Paul,and ash:yeah let's do but who asks him

Ash:god damn it must be a crazy ass party but I'm not invited that's fucked up

Dawn:no guys it's to important I just can't

Gary:ok dawn we understand but why are all of us invited well beside Paul why is ash not

Dawn:its to important ok

Ash:wow that's double fucked up

Paul:yep she does that not everyone will make it to her party

Ash:well not inviting me and you that's pretty fucked up that little blueberry hair ass slut

Paul:oh shit

paul laughed a little but Barry listed to there conversation

Barry:ash called dawn a blue berry donkey girl sleeps with other guys

Brock:what the fuck are you trying to say

Drew:donkey girl sleeps with there guy?

Dawn:ash is that true

Ash:I didn't say anything baby girl this ginger head was making stories

Dawn:oh ok Barry know to lie a little bit(omg he called me baby girl)

Barry:ash I'm gonna fine you

Ash:well good luck with that after your broke the lining rule

Paul:bro nice save and get som

Ash:thks bro and what do you mean

Paul:I mean get at dawn

Ash:what nah I'm good

Paul:cmon bro you like her if you don't who do you like

Ash:me liking dawn haha after what that bitch did to me hell nah and idk who I like

Paul:so your gay

Ash:wtf hell nah I just don't know yet maybe in my nxt class

Paul:alright 

:ok class you can go to lunch as I think about meatballs

Gary:I'll think I didn't here that

 ** _What will happen next and if you guys have any other shippings I should do I'll do it and lastly who are the girls in science class_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_my first hour of school was weird pretty much everyone looked at me like sitting ducks it's like I stole something from the principal office I'm just new I met this kid named Paul he seems chill someone I can hang out with he wants to be a gangster and live in the west side I don't know if he's joking or he actually wants to but living there was hard and after that some girl with big party's is having one and didnt invite him or even me I don't know why pretty much a lot of people were but not me well I bet those party's are gonna suck any way the teacher just let us out for lunch and was talking about meatballs which everyone just ran for._**

: where you little kids think your going if your going to the bathroom I'm coming with you

Ash:dafuq

May:don't worry his on drugs I'm pretty sure

Ash:if you say so I have never heard of a drug that makes you think bout meatballs and going to bathrooms with damn students

May:yeah it's a new drug and he's addicted to it

Ash:damn looks like he's having a good time

May:anyways...

Ash:what

May:it's lunch and we're still in class

Ash:oh god for real ima get food real food

ash has never gotten real food mostly he had to steal it jump someone or wait till there done eating it or take a chance and take it from gangs and probably get beaten almost to death

Ash:mmm what's that smell it smells so good is it from the cafeteria

Paul:hey bro don't get food from the cafeteria it's trash

Ash:what are you for real then what's that really bomb ass smell

Paul:probably from them they cook there own food

Ash:what ima get some from them but ima try the school lunch first

Paul:if you say so peace out

Ash:ight

as ash got his food and looked for a place to sit someone called his name

May:hey ash come sit next to us

Ash:ok thks

Dawn:so ash how your liking your first day of school

Ash:it's ight nothing much what bout you

Misty:it's good for the first after lunch it gets worse

Everyone agreed

Ash:why does it sucked after lunch

May:the next to classes would've been better if it wasn't for

Misty:those bitches

As she pointed to a group of girls walking outside the cafeteria

Ash:what's wrong with them

Serena:well there mean

May:they don't like us

Misty:they're better looking then us

Dawn:they roast us really bad

Gary:they only date guys to get higher likes on instagram

Drew:there better Pokémon trainers in the hole school

Ash:they don't look that bad

Misty:hey guys let's tell ash what's the worst thing those bitches tolled us from this year or last year

May:that I suck more monkey balls thanPokémon contest

Dawn:I'm never getting a boyfriend in my entire life

Serena:I'm the worst Pokémon trainer in the whole school

Gary:that I smell like a snorlax sleeping in mud

Drew:they called me vegetable head

Brock and mallow:are cooking taste worse than muk juice

Lille:I'm scared of any type of Pokémon

Lana:water Pokémon trainers are the weaker than splash attack

Leaf:the kanto region is the weakest region of all the region

Lyra:I should die from charizard flamethrower

Red:...

Cilian:I have the worst eyes in the entire life

Iris:they called me king kings wife

Barry:they called me mayonnaise hair and lice liver

Paul:they called me Barney head looking ass plum hair of shit

Dawn:oh my god Paul what are you doing here

Serena:Paul can you watch your mouth please

Ash:ok that's kinda fucked up

Misty:hell yeah that's why we hate them

Ash:no I'm talking bout dawn shocked that Paul here for me that's fucked up

Gary:damn ash you got a mouth

Barry:that's because he talks to Paul

Paul:I'll be leaving

Dawn:bye Paul

Misty:and what about those girls roasting us isn't that fucked up

Ash:well yeah but try to roast them back tho

Serena:roast them back

Ash:yeah like they talk shit you talk shit

Serena:I can't do that I'm a good girl

May:Serena we have to try it at least

Serena:ok but I don't want to curse

Ash:you don't have to roasting is not all bout cursing

Serena:really I was thinking wrong I'm gonna do it

Misty:you know I'm doing it I'm gonna roast her ass clean off

Gary:that'll be hot

Lille:umm Gary there's girls here

Gary:I know but it'll be more hot

Lyra:Gary if your trying to be funny your not doing a good job

Gary:I'm not trying to be funny I'm telling the truth

Ash:damn Gary so you like one of them

Gary:umm no but I'm also not gay right red

Red:...

Ash:if you say so I didn't get a good view of them so I don't know if there fine or not

Drew:fine what does that mean

Gary:I think fine means like what fine regular means

Ash:nope

Cilian:fine must mean another word for alright or ok if I'm not wrong

Brock:fine must mean that my cooking is just fine

Red:...

Barry:fine is me I'm fine

Misty:not to ruin the argue of fine but we got company

Barry:is it superman

Dawn:no it's worse

Serena:well ash help us on how to roast

Ash:help you on roasting?

Lana:how do we roast

Lyra:I'm not ready

Ash:i just show you how to roast

Leaf:please ash can you demonstrate it pleas

Serena:please ash help us

Ash:ight who do you want me to roast

Misty:those bitches we told you

Ash:ight here goes nothing

 ** _Next time what will happen how are those girls first of ash tell what fine means the way he says he be able to roast red say a Barry stop screaming chapter 5 coming soon_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_these next couple of minutes I'm about to be in are probably gonna be the craziest things ima do in my first day of school I don't even know if there my friends or not and I'm helping them I mostly only help my friends but they never told me I'm there friends and these dudes don't even know what fine even is there thinking mostly of fine like I'm just fine I don't understand them well I guess I'll have to teach them but there's not a fine ass girl I mean some girls where I'm seating with are ok there not ugly but not so smoking fine there ight so I can't use the word until there's a fine girl maybe those girls ima roast maybe at least one of them can be fine or I'm pretty much fucked so please god can there be one fine as fuck or just one that is at least fine and these guys want me to demonstrate how to roast someone I have never seen someone use that word before it's dumb roasting there's no explaining your just gonna say bad stuff about them nothing else I just want lunch to be over with and start a new day_**

All the dudes:so are you gonna tell us what fine means

All the girls:no one cares about what fine means we're gonna get roasted

Ash:I know how to roast don't worry bout it come on how hard can they be how many are there

May:a couple

Ash:well a couple are gonna make the nile river

Misty:there here you know what to do right ash

Ash:hell yeah I ain't getting roasted to...day

Misty:ash saying something beside starring first of all what are you starring at

Barry:it's my nice delicious muscle

Gary:uh oh

May:is he ok

Misty:ash there getting closer stop starring and why are you smiling about

Drew:yep he saw something

Dawn:what did he saw

Brock:my cooking

Barry:my bright shinny teeth

Misty:thoses bitches

Drew:I don't know which he seeing but he seems like he likes it

Dawn:is it me

everyone stared at her in a serious mad face

Dawn:why is everyone starring at me now

Misty:because that was a stupid answer

May:I agreed sorry dawn

Serena:why would he stare at you first of all

Dawn:cause he called me his baby girl

all the girls except iris were shocked and pretty mad

Misty:what?

May:excuse me?

Serena:are day dreaming or something?

Lyra:when did this happened?

Lille:your dating ash?

Leaf:your lying?

Lana:ash was taken?

Mallow:I don't think so

Dawn:its true he's my baby boy

everyone was just in complete shock

Gary:wow ash I didn't know you had a girlfriend

Ash:wait what

Misty:the chances of dawn dating ash are the same of ash dating giselle

May and Serena:I agreed

Ash:who's giselle?

Gary:she's going towards us right now

Giselle:well look who it is my favorite little bugs

Misty:shut up

Giselle:whatever looks like you guys have a cutie

Barry:it's me

Gary:cutie?

brock:Barry like what the fuck

Cilian:I have no purpose of you telling me cutie

Drew:who is it

Ash:who's the cutie

Red...

Giselle:Barry hell no I wouldn't date you for all the money Brock and mallow make

Misty:ash roast her ok

Ash:ight

Giselle:I'm talking about this cutie

Ash:ight guys ima teach you what fine means ight

Gary,drew,Brock,cilian,red:ok

Barry:we are gonna learn what fine means

Paul:ight bro

The girls have a private conversation on what just happen

Misty:I'm so close of exploding

Serena:now misty just relax

May:what does fine me

Lana:I don't know

Lille:I have never heard that word before

Lyra:well he is from the ghetto

Mallow:oh yeah maybe it's a hood word for something else

Leaf:I don't know why but I like that word

Iris:nobody cares

All the girls:you don't care about anything

Lyra:first of all who is that Giselle called cutie

Dawn:its see it can't be Paul that's for sure

May:scratch drew of your list

Serena:Barry no way

Lille:that means it could be

Mallow:brock

Lyra:ash

Serena:red

Iris:gary

May:Gary and red nah

Iris:I'm pretty sure it's ash

Everyone except iris:it better not be or I'm gonna kill her

Misty:screw that im waiting to see Giselle get roasted

May:looks like it's gonna happen right now

Giselle:hey there cutie you must be new here

Ash:yeah girl I'm new

Giselle:well let me welcome you with your ugly ass hat

Ash:oh you nasty girl tha fuck is that that fucking charcoal shoes

Giselle:ooo your not like these bitches

Ash:talking bout these bitches but what bout your dumbass ratchet ass friends

Giselle:ooo I like that about you know how to roast

Ash:I'm not even getting started

Giselle:your not even started?

Ash:yeah bitch I'm not ready lil slut

Giselle:ooo you must have better aibs than these dumbass

Ash:you know baby girl that ass tho

Giselle:ooo you like that

Ash:fuck yeah I do your thick that ass is big

Giselle:you know no one has very told me that and that I'm fine

Ash:I'm the first I guess

Giselle:anyways my names Giselle what's your cutie

Ash:I'm ash baby girl

Giselle:oh that's nice I like your clothes

Ash:thks baby girl you looking fine as fuck rn

Giselle:thanks cutie what's your next class

Ash:the class with mr bitch

Giselle:oh same I know he's a bitch to

Ash:I know man fuck that teacher snorlax looking ass with his wack ass haircut the teacher is a piece of shit

Giselle:I know maybe we can chill out someday

Ash:I'm down

Giselle:see ya around cutie

Ash:ight baby girl

Gary:what the fuck just happened

Drew:im lost right now

Barry:ash just teach me how to get girls

May:ash you have some explaining to do

Ash:what did I do

May:we'll all talk next class

Ash:ight


	6. Chapter 6

_**well im that moment I felt something I have never seen she was fine but fine as hell its like I saw a legendary Pokémon passing above my hometown I don't know if god was listening what I was dudes also learned what fine means even the girls didn't know what it mean some liked it but others were like what means a really cute and beautiful girl I was the first to call her that should I tried to get at her it went from a roast battle to both a us flirting who knows now I think there gonna ask me to be there homie but lunch has ended talk to you later**_

12:40p.m fifthteen minutes till the last class just begins by the way the third and fourth period are in the same class

May:we all saw what was going on back in lunch

Dawn:yeah thank you for everything we all got you if something happens

Ash:your welcome so we're friends?

Everyone:YES!

Ash:wow I never had friends since three years

Serena:what

May:what the..

Misty:your joking aren't you

Dawn:is that true?

Mallow,Lille,Lana,Lyra,leaf:no friends for three years!

Gary:damn that's gotta hurt

Drew:three years without talking to anyone

Brock:damn so you were shy

Cilian:three years with no friends seems like you didn't talk to anyone

Red:...

Barry:did you not talk to anyone

Paul:damn

After hearing what the guys said all the girls were furious they were ready to explode with anger

All the girls:don't you guys have feelings

All the guys:hey we thought he may be shy

Ash:it's ight I don't want to talk bout it ima go the the restroom

Drew:ok see ya

Gary:see you next class

Brock:bye

Red...

Cilian:ok bye

Paul:peace out

Barry:bye ash

Iris:hey guys you missed me didn't you what did I miss

May:not the right time iris

Iris:how rude

Misty:iris I will give two seconds to shut up

Iris:and if I don't

Serena:can you be quiet please we're more focus on ash right now

Iris:really your focus on that street rat

Dawn:what did you call him

Iris:you heard me I called ash a street rat that's what he is

May:you did just not

Iris:believe me girl he's not like us we're rich beautiful girls and handsome guys and he's a dirty poor old rat that lives on garbage

Everyone were just in shocked in just what happen there friend they know for five years just bullied there new friend that just got to the school were extremely mad

Dawn:you what iris get the fuck out of here I don't want to be your friend anymore

May:I'll give you ten seconds to run before I kill you

Serena:ash is nice and kind his our friend not like you

Barry:why don't you just go on and hang with Giselle group

Lyra:I'm gonna grab the cafeteria garbage and dump it all over your dumb Tarzan hair

Gary:your a ugly bitch

Lille,Lana:iris were not friends anymore

Brock,mallow:get the fuck out of here

Leaf:get out of here loser

Drew:iris were gonna roast your ass

Red:...(that's fucked up donkey kongs sister)

Dawn:ash isn't poor you are so all of us aren't friends for five years you backstab us I know your hanging out with Giselle friends so hang with them then we're not friends anymore forever so better start moving like a bitch you are before I kick your ass you little bitch

Iris:fine I will I didn't want to be friends with loser like you guys and yeah I was hanging out with giselle she is way better than you guys and her friends are my friends so see ya losers

Woah a little beef just begun anyways lets get back to ash sitting in the toilet

Ash:(dang I haven't felt this feeling before I didn't have friends for so long I don't want to lose my new friends now my life is just barely getting better living back home wasn't great at all and I don't want to talk about it I'll just get emotional and I ain't getting emotional on my first day)

The late bell just rang which means ash is gonna be late

Ash:oh shit I'm late better start going

1:00p.m the last period just started

:ash your late

Ash:oh geez sorry teach I was just in da toilet

:since your new I'm not sending you to the principal office but don't do it again just take any seat we're learning about balloons

Ash:umm ight

The class is pretty big there 41 students in this class and most of the seats are taken

Dawn:ash over here just don't sit next to iris

Giselle:oh ash here's a sit I left for you

Ash:thanks giselle but ima sit next to dawn maybe next time

Giselle:alright I'll be waiting for that time cutie

Ash:same baby girl

All of them were just listening to ash and giselle conversation

Barry:ash likes giselle

Giselle:blushed

Misty:shut up barry

Barry:ok miss

Dawn:yeah ash loves me not giselle right baby

Ash:what the we're dating

Dawn:yeah ash now give me a kiss to show me how much you love me

Ash:well I didn't know we're dating but what the fuck I'll kiss you bitch

Ash and dawn kissed for quite a while

Dawn:did you like it baby

Ash:I mean it was pretty hot I won't lie

May:ash isn't yours

Dawn:yes he is he called me baby girl

Serena:he called giselle baby girl more than you did

Misty:hold on everyone who wants to be with ash raise your hands

Misty:you guys too

Lyra:yeah he's kinda cute

Lille:he's dreamy

Leaf:he's pretty hot

Mallow:cute only if he likes my cooking

Lana:only if he likes water Pokémon

Lyra:hold on so it's a ten plus giselle it's a eleven way girl battle for ash

Giselle:I don't like ash what the fuck

Lyra:so a ten girl battle for ash

Ash:damn that's a lot

Gary:ash is so lucky for how much girls want to be with him

Drew:who do you think will get with ash

Gary:for me dawn

Drew:I think may will

Brock:I feel like serena will

Cilian:misty,Lyra,leaf,Lille,mallow,Lana will

Red:...

Gary:you just named all of them

Cilian:yeah cause it's gonna be close

Gary:alright barry who would it be

Barry:giselle!

All of them:umm ok

Barry:I'm gonna get it right

2:10p.m. School just ended so they went to there rooms

 ** _What will happen next_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_oh shoot this is why should've not been late for class I had to sit somewhere most of the seats were taken there was one seat open next to that one chick but my brand new friends reserved my seat I was glad there my friends it went even more crazy when she thinks that I'm her boyfriend I didn't even ask her to be my girl all I called her was baby girl I call most girls that what I call girls that but she kissed me it was a moment I won't forget I would remember that even more when all the girls got jealous that kissed me there bad bitches they all want to be with me they what my caterpie all the guys were betting to see who I will end up with I don't know who I will end up with but I hope she's was also the end of my first day of school it wasn't the most normal day I ever been but it wasn't bad hopefully tomorrow will be much better than today and now I have to go to my room and to new who's my roommate hopefully I know them if I don't I hope there chill and no snitch_**

: alright kids get out I'm now gonna look for balls

Ash:what the fuck

Dawn:don't worry honey his looking for his poke balls

Ash:if you say so

:big juicy balls

Barry:bye mr bitch

:your not leaving till I see your balls

Barry:I'm out of here

Ash:that teacher gay as fuck

Gary:i wish I had a different teacher

Dawn:remember guys my meeting

May:oh yeah cmon guys let's go

Dawn:but first I want to have some to have some privacy with my boyfriend

Every girl:his not your boyfriend his mine

Dawn:shut up cmon ash I want to show you love

Ash:umm ight

Dawn:your lips are so kissable

Ash:umm ok

Dawn:see ya later my piplup

Ash:umm ok see ya later guys

Everyone:bye ash

Paul:so it's just us

Ash:yeah I supposed so

Paul:I didn't know you and dawn where dating

Ash:were not she just likes me

Paul:lies bro your dating her

Ash:no I'm not the only reason she thinks we're dating is because I called her baby girl but I called every girl baby girl

Paul:every girl right

Ash:yeah why

Paul:how about giselle

Ash:what bout her

Paul:would you called her baby girl

Ash:I just did during lunch

Paul:for real bro?

Ash:yeah she called me cutie

Paul:damn dude there's something that I like about her

Ash:what is it

Paul:have you seen her ass

Ash:yeah she's thick

Paul:I know man

Ash:so you like her

Paul:no I don't like someone else

Ash:who then wait let me guess its someone in the group

Paul:nah

Ash:oh fuck I that I got then who your trying to get at

Paul:umm I don't want to talk about it

Ash:for real just tell me I won't laugh

Paul:I can't it's personal

Ash:if you say so

Paul:yeah who do you like

Ash:well

Giselle:hello boys

Paul:hey

Ash:what up

Giselle:well isn't it Barney the dinosaur and some cutie

Paul:I hate when she calls me that

Ash:hey baby girl I wanna tell you something

Giselle:really you dump that blue hair shit

Ash:no I ain't even dating her

Giselle:for real the whole class saw it

Ash:she just likes me

Giselle:oh then what do you want to tell me

Ash:first don't call my nigga paul bareny the damn dinosaur

Giselle:wait paul is your nigga I thought we had something

Ash:yeah paul is my nigga but your baby girl

Giselle:aww thanks ash

Ash:no problem

Paul:why am I the third wheel

Giselle:so you and dawn are not a thing

Ash:right now no

Giselle:oh so who do you like

Ash:I don't know yet how bout you

Giselle:same I don't like someone yet

Ash:but hey baby girl you'll find someone to bang

Giselle:yeah and you too

Ash:yeah all I hope she's fine as fuck

Paul:can I not be the third wheel

Giselle:I know who paul likes

Paul:who

Giselle:its that one girl that sits with the really smart or dumbass book club she has purple hair

Paul:no I don't

Giselle:then why you sweating

Paul:umm I was at the gym

Giselle:it was closed when I was there

Paul:it was open when I was there

Giselle:stop with the lying

Paul:I'm not ima go right now peace out

Giselle:whatever I'm out see ya later ash

Ash:ight see ya

This gives me more time to talk to my mom

 ** _Hey mom my first day of school was great only if I didn't been late for my last class don't be mad at me it won't happen again I will always be there earlier it was just that lunch was a little emotional there i don't want to lose my friends again I already lost them once three years ago but I don't want to lose them again or I will have no one to talk to but right now I have to use the toilet wait there's no bathroom here I have to go outside well sorry mom but I really have to go talk to you later bye_**

Ash:man that was refreshing my roommate ain't back looks like can get high

While going back to his room he heard someone called his name

Giselle:oh ash can you help me over hear

Ash:ight what's wrong

Giselle:its just I'm not that strong so can you bring my box inside here

Ash:ight

Giselle:thanks I'll be on my phone while you do that

Ash:all done

Giselle:wow thanks can you say a little bit more cutie

Ash:well I was planning something else but ight

Giselle:ok now I want to tell you something

Ash:go on

Giselle:I like your aditude it's kinda sexy

Ash:oh well that's how I am baby girl

Giselle:do these easy steps

Ash:ight what is it

Giselle:first lock the door

Ash:ight done

Giselle:next we'll mute our phones no disruptions

Ash:ight done

Giselle:next is the easiet and last step stand near my bed

Ash:ight I'll stand here what's next

Giselle starts taking off his belt and pulling his pants down soon his underwear is gone now he's naked

Giselle:I want you to be my first

She starts sucking on it

Ash:oh god that feels good

Giselle:mm it taste good you like it baby

Ash:fuck yeah here chocked on it

Giselle:ohhh I can barley fit it in my mouth

Ash:you know what we're gonna have some fun

Ash and Giselle start kissing for a long time

Giselle:ohh it's getting to hot I'm just gonna take out my shirt and skirt

Ash:damn that ass tho

Giselle:it's all yours babe

Ash:all mine

Ash starts smacking giselle butt harder and harder as her butt bounces

Giselle:smack me harder I've been I dirty girl

Ash:I'm putting it in

Giselle:first can you lick my boobs first

Ash:of course babe

Ash:mm there good size

Giselle:yeah suck in my nipples and squeeze them harder

Ash:wow I love your package

Giselle:mmm it feels so fucking good

Ash:ight Giselle ima put it in

Giselle:ok but be gentle it's my first

Ash:ight babe

They began smashing

Giselle:ahh yeah faster ohh yeah fuck me ahhh it feels so good in my pussy ahh yeah your cock is so big yeah fuck me soo good oh yeah fuck me ohh

Ash:here it comes

Giselle:ahhh ash

Ash:i came

Giselle:oh yeah mm it taste good even though it's in my pussy

Ash:what time is it

Giselle:it's 9:45pm

Ash:oh shit I should be sleeping by now

Giselle:for real

Ash:yeah

Ash:well ima go

Giselle:no wait stay with me babe sleep with me

Ash:well I need to brush my teeth

Giselle:you can use my toothbrush

Ash:ight

Giselle:so your staying with me tonight

Ash:well what the fuck sure babe anything for you

Giselle:thanks babe I love you

Ash:I love you to

Giselle:give a good night kiss

Ash:sure babe

Ash:god I love you so much night babe

Giselle: I love you more babe goodnight

 ** _Next chapter coming soon_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh my god it went to weird to even more weird I just barely know this girl and now I lost her virginity and I was her first she was my first to but it was worth it all I remember was how good her butt move it bounce everytime I pushed and now we're official I don't k so how my friends are gonna react hopefully not that's bad and god damn what's the loud ass sound**_

Ash:oh my god what's that sound

Giselle:oh good morning babe I was just putting my music on

Ash:well did you put it on full volume it sounds like a larvatar screaming

Giselle:hey I can't make food without listening to music

Ash:it's ight oh shit you listen to hip hop

Giselle:I love hip hop

Ash:same I've been listening to hip hop since I was born

Giselle:I know I like that about you my other boyfriends prefer the music they put on the school

Ash:wait they like pop rock and country shit

Giselle:yeah

Ash:man they don't know what music even is I liked any music my girl puts on

Giselle:aww thanks babe. Kisses him

They were disturb when they heard a staff member searching for a missing roommate which happens to be ash

Staff member:excuse me please can you open the door we're missing a student

Giselle:oh shit quick babe hide

Ash:where at tho

Giselle:just hide around my boxes

Ash:ight thanks babe

Giselle:your welcome

Staff member:open up if anyone's inside there

Giselle:ok geez what's the problem

Staff member:well miss we're looking for a missing student anyone came inside here last night

Giselle:no one only my roommate which I don't know where they went

Staff member:well I'll ask this miss if she knows about it

Serena:hey giselle

Giselle:hey what are you doing here

Serena:I'm looking for ash he's my roommate and it felt weird that he wasn't there so are you sure you didn't t see him

Giselle:no I didn't the last time I saw him was at lunch

Serena:are you sure if your lying just tell us the truth

Giselle:I'm not lying I haven't seen him since maybe he went to the restroom

Serena:ok I believe you see you in class

Giselle:yeah yeah whatever

Serena:(why is she not as mean as last time she was so mean to me almost everytime did she changed personality or something).

Giselle:ok babe you can come out

Ash:ight thanks babe

Giselle:hugged.I'm glad they didn't went into my room

Ash:same babe were you scared

Giselle:yes we'll get exposed big time and I don't want that to happen

Ash:well the only thing to do is that you be nicer to my friends and we won't get exposed that bad

Giselle:I have to be nice to them?

Ash:yes it's the only way not to be exposed real bad

Giselle:if you say so if I become nice to your friends then we're official right babe

Ash:yeah we won't keep our relationship a secret

Giselle:so I can kiss your lips more often

Ash:as long as I can smack that ass more often too then yeah

Giselle:ok babe I can do that just for you

Ash:your welcome babe cmon let's get to class

Giselle:first smack me I've been a bad girl

Ash:why tho

Giselle:I didn't finish cooking

Ash:who cares babe as long as your my desert I'm ready

Giselle:thanks babe here's your desert

Kisses him

Ash:oh shit I forgot when get there they always wait for me

Giselle:what we're gonna do I want to stay with you before school began

Ash:same babe we will have to take another way

Giselle:ok babe

Ash:oh shit I see them let's go the other way

Giselle:if we try to go there but notice us what will happen

Ash:well babe we will be caught

Giselle:oh sorry babe

Ash:it's ight let's just chill outside the school and wait there till it begins

Giselle:ok babe your soo smart

Ash:thanks are your really cute today

Giselle:aww thanks babe that deserves a reward

Giselle and ash make out till the bell rang for class to be which meant they kissed for at least ten minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Oh shoot I forgot to put these scene damit I'm so stupid and now I have to name it chapter 9 welll this was supposed to be chapter 8 but I forgot to summit it this is chapter eight even if it doesn't say eight it was supposed to be and the last one was chapter nine sorry that was my bad._** ** _ _anyways let's get back to the real chapter eight__**

 ** _Man I got nothing to do well I should just go back to my room and find out who my roommate is and hopefully there chill and maybe we can be homies but my so called girlfriend is have a private meeting with my other friends I don't know why they didn't invite me or my nigga paul but I guess that's how girls are I don't know that much about girls oh well I should be going_**

3:00pm at dawns house

May:so why did you invite us

Dawn:its an emergency

Misty:did you have to invite all of us

Dawn:yeah

Barry:then why not ash or paul

Dawn:umm I don't know them that much

Serena:you kissed ash and claims that he's your boyfriend

Dawn:guys just be quiet of one second as I tried to open my door

Everyone:find have it your way

Dawn:ok guys come in quick

May:so what did you want to talk about

Dawn:well what do you guys think of ash

May:that he's mine

Serena:I love his eyes there like shooting stars

Misty:I like how he curses

Lille:he likes Pokémon

Lana:I don't know he's nice

Lyra:his face

Leaf:his smile

Mallow:only if he likes my food

Barry:I like how he teach me what fine means

Gary:uhh barry your a dude don't you know that

Barry:I know but he teached me a new word

Drew:my main question why are all you girls flatter by him

Brock:I know besides there's only one ash there's no nine ashes to give around

Red:...

Cilian:the only way you girls will be with ash is by who ash will choose to be the one he will lived the rest of his life with and have a beautiful family with that one person

All the girls just imagined being with ash and having a family with them

Misty,may,dawn,serena,lyra,leaf,lille:your going down sister he's mine no one else go find a new man

Lana:too much competition they can have him

Mallow:no I'm good one out of nine no I'm good ash can have them

Drew:well two are gone now it's one out of seven chance

Cilian:according to my calculations they have at least 18 percent chance of being with the one they love ash

Dawn:y'all girls should just give up I have the advantage

May,misty,serena,lyra,leaf,lille:why should we how do you have an advantage

Dawn:because I kissed him and you didn't

May,misty,serena,lyra,leaf,lille:shut up I'll kiss him and I will be the one to have the family with him

Dawn:but you didn't kiss him

May:you know what guys I'm having a party this Saturday so all you faggots are all invited and ash to

Serena,misty,dawn,lyra,leaf,lille:as long as ash is there I'm going

May:good

Barry:wait a minute

May:what is it

Barry:what if ash doesn't want to be any of you girls boyfriend

Cilian:what are you trying to say is that ash may not have interest in any of you and has feelings for some one else

Barry:yeah like giselle

Brock:first of all why giselle

Drew:remember we're all betting who ash will end up with

Brock:oh yeah I forgot

Gary:and the best part all of us have the upper hand but not barry

Brock:what are the chances of ash ending up with giselle

Cilian:let me guess negative three hundred and seventy five

Drew:imagine if ash and giselle getting married and having a family

Red:...

Gary:oh my god that would be funny

Barry:I can here you guys

Drew:but it's true why did you choose giselle

Barry:because I know ash likes her

Brock:not even

Cilian:not in a million years

Red:...

Barry:shut up I know I'm gonna win so you guys can suck on it

Gary:yeah your funny (oh god is there a chance that barry can win)

Drew:barry you should tryout for the school class clown

Brock:barry why are you that funny

Cilian:barry we all have an advantage but you no you should try more harder

Red:...

Barry:I'm leaving but I'll be the right one

Gary:whatever same I'm leaving it's getting late

Drew:yeah I'm going to

Brock:see you ladies tomorrow

Cilian:lets just go there interested of ash more than you

Red:...

Misty:im leaving to

May:same I didn't finish my homework

Serena:yeah I want to see my roommate

Lyra:yeah I'm leaving I'm hungry

Leaf:same I'm leaving I haven't taken a shower

Lille:I'm leaving I want to sleep a little more

Lana:I'm leaving I have to take my daily swim

Mallow:I'm leaving cause well I don't know

Dawn:aww everyone left well I guess I could watch what's on tv

9:50pm

Serena:oh boy I can wait to see my roommate hopefully we can become great my roommate is ash but where is he I should talk to the staff member

Passing though one of the rooms she can hear giselle and ash making out but doesn't know it's ash

Giselle:oh yes daddy right oh yes

Ash:I want to beg for it

Giselle:ok papi

Ash:you want my cock

Giselle:yes daddy

Ash:say it louder

Giselle:yes daddy I want your fucking cock

Serena:oh my god get a room that's bigger than this school

 ** _That's all for this chapter I'm sorry for mistaking this for the last one which was supposed to be chapter nine my bad hopefully I don't do that again._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've been gone for**_ so _ **long I don't know why but I'm back**_

 ** _Man it feels like yesterday I've got myself a girl that's loyal, beautiful and just plain everything but I promised her that I'm not gonna be around my friends today but spend time with her_**

 **6:55 a.m**

 **class is about to start**

Ash: oh god how am I gonna spend time with Giselle without letting my friends see me shit man I'm fucked I need a real homie to just say I don't know umm oh I got it to say that I'm at the dentist getting my wisdom teeth taken out but not one of chicks they'll be what they all are hoes or the guys they'll tell the hoes where I am

Paul: ay yo ash did you go to dawn's party

Ash: nah she didn't invited my ass

Paul: same so what's up

Ash: nothing much

Paul: really cause you look pretty stressed out

Ash: nah I'm ight just didn't get enough sleep

Paul: alright I got you for anything

Ash:(anything hmm he could hide my secret I hope so). hey paul there is something I'm stressed out

Paul: alright what is it

Ash: well don't tell anyone but I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out

Paul: for real I got mine out already

Ash: damn but don't tell nobodies ass even if they ask for nudes

Paul: fine just cause you said nudes

Ash: thanks I own you one

Paul: wait your leaving

Ash: yeah I'm out

Paul: ight peace out bro

Ash: no problem g

 **6:58 a.m**

Giselle: oh my god where's ashy

Ash: sorry babe that I'm late

Giselle: you better what happed why were you late

Ash: well I almost ran into my friends so I had to go another path to avoid them

Giselle: because your looking handsome today I'll forgive you

Ash: thanks babe your looking fine ass fuck today

Giselle: aww thanks babe I love you

Ash: l love you too what do you want to do

Giselle: well we can't go to class like that its time for a makeover

Ash: wait what a makeover

Giselle: yes babe so your friends don't know its you

Ash: don't tell me I'm getting lip gloss or fake ass eyelashes on my face

Giselle: no your just gonna look much different

Ash: fine but no makeup

Giselle: ok lets go to my place

 **7:00 a.m**

Giselle place

Ash: oh fuck I'm not ready for this I'll look like something from damn cartoon

Giselle: oh shut up its not gonna be that bad

Ash: yes it is you know we could've just skip class today

Giselle: shut up and stop moving the mascara is all over your face and wait what did you say

Ash: we could've just miss today and comeback tomorrow

Giselle: then why didn't you tell me

Ash: Idk

Giselle: maybe cause your a dumbass motherfucker

Ash: hey you don't have to get mad at me

Giselle: of course I'm mad at you I spend time looking for my makeup

Ash: you have it always in your drawers

Giselle: oh well I was looking for the right ones ok

Ash: bitch there all the same one whats the difference

Giselle: they have different sizes

Ash: and...

Giselle: you what just shut up babe and get in my bed

Ash: ohhh I like where this is going

Giselle: why are you so excited on laying on my bed and watching tv

Ash: ummm oh I don't know I guess I overreacted

Giselle: wait did you think we were gonna have SEX!

Ash: well kind of I mean we did it already

Giselle: yeah but you didn't wear a condom that time and if I do it again I may get pregnant

Ash: hey I just don't have any condoms its way to hard to get some in the hood

Giselle: whatever were not having sex for a while

Ash: until I get some condoms

Giselle: maybe...

Ash: oh come on just let me see that ass tho

Giselle: hell no baby you ain't seeing or smacking my ass you smack it too hard last time

Ash: I'll go gentle this time

Giselle: no I say no you can keep your boner in your pants

Ash: alright geez why are girls so sensitive

Giselle: and why are guys so fucking thirsty

Ash: fuck you got me there

Giselle: hahah I win your can suck my ass

Ash: wait I can...

Giselle: no you pervert its just I saying that I'm better than you

Ash: fuck...

Giselle: your soo cute when you get shy

Ash turns a little red

Ash: what are you talking about I'm not shy

Giselle: sure you are your hiding your blush

Ash: what there's no fucking way I'm blushing

Giselle: yes you are stop being a bitch

Ash: hell no I'm not blushing guys from the hood don't blush

Giselle: well your absolutely wrong about that

Ash: shut the fuck up I'm not blushing and there's no way you can make me blush

Giselle: well I know another way to make you blush

Ash: what is it

Giselle: this

Giselle kisses ash out of no where making me blush harder

Ash: fuck now you got me there

Giselle: see babe you can blush to me it means how much you love me

Ash: if you say so I blush this red

Giselle: haha I love you soo though

Ash: I love you too

 _ **Chapter 11 coming soon I don't know when.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer :just enjoyed it remember post any shippings you want me to do I'll be glad to make them even if there not that popular.**_

 _ **Last time Ash and his girl were finding a way to see each other for one day but it ain't going well**_

Ash : "Man shit this ain't gonna work out I got a much better idea this totally better than that make up shit no offense babe".

Giselle : "fuck you then I spend a whole three hours doing that make up and you found a better idea"?

Ash : "Fuck yeah I got one how about I dress like when I was back the hood girl you know what I mean not that girl type makeup shit".

Giselle : "How the hell is that gonna help us be either to see each other much longer".

Ash : "First of all we gonna act chill like we don't know who the fuck are you something like that. my attitude will be like I was I still got it though but I act more like was back in 21st Street ight".

Giselle : "That is a stupid dumb idea how the hell is that gonna even work think dumbass your friends will know it's you. you know they hate my ass".

Ash : "You just got to see it though that's it".

Giselle : "I don't get you".

Ash : "Enough with the questions you like my almost girlfriend back when I was eight".

Giselle : "Hey what's that supposed to say"?

Ash : "Never mind c mon we got to go before this plan is done with, but first I got to my dorm".

Giselle : "Why babe why do you have to leave me all alone here"?

Ash : "What do you mean. you want to come with me?

Giselle : "Well yes what type of boyfriend leaves their girlfriend all by herself"?

Ash : "You know my dorm is like two rooms right from yours"

Giselle : "Oh my god guys don't understand women anymore".

Ash : "Hey even if you wanna come I'm pretty sure my roommate is there".

Giselle : "So what's that supposed to be you can't show your roommate to your girlfriend".

Ash : "No it's just it's one of my so called new friends it's some chick all I know is that her name is Serena I mean I don't talk to her that much she just chills with their group all I know is that so you girls will be most likely

Giselle: "Oh hell no I fucking hate that bitch fuck her ima stay here but I wait for you till your ready alright babe".

Ash: "See I knew you'll react like that well you stay where you said your gonna stay I got to get ready if we don't hurry were fucked"!

Giselle: "I'm just telling you it's not gonna work

Ash : "Would just believe in me for one damn second I'll be back

 **6:50 A.M. Around fourty minutes till school starts**

Ash: "Oh thank god theirs almost an hour left wait.. am I all alone there's no one here at all that's fucking lit anyways I gotta get my shit.

After looking all around his boxes Ash finally found his old clothes the same clothes when his last day in the hood a blue Hoenn dodgers jersey with number 24 on it. Pants that were very saggy with two large wholes on it followed by a couple of small ones. A hat with a Hoenn logo on it. A good chain with the letter p on it. His first sneaker after his parents passed away air Jordan six carmine his favorite shoe. He made one small pray for his mom.

 _Dear mom I know you'll be always with me i got a little emotional wearing these clothes if I had one wish it'll be wishing you were here standing by me your buried at the 21st street with my friends I know your always here thanks mom._

 **7:05 A.M. Ash just left his dorm with Giselle waiting calmly for her boyfriend to get ready once he got out he felt like he was still in 21st street**

Giselle: "Holy shit Ash is that really you"?

Ash: "I don't know girl is this the Ash you know I'm the Ash from 21st street the badass one I'm badder, sexier, and more thug anyways where your fatass wanna go".

Giselle: "I love this new Ash let's go babe to school this totally made my day cmon daddy I deserve a spanking".

Ash: "I know your thirsty here let's go bitch to the fucking commons where I'm gonna get your reward that ass is gonna bounce for that money".

Giselle: "Let's go daddy".

 **7:28 A.M. The main commons area of the school**

Ash: "Ight is there any motherfuckers watching us any of those fools that are gonna be snitches"?

Giselle: "Just random people that aren't in any of our classes why?

Ash: "Just in case you know niggas these days be jumping or spying your ass anyways let's get to fucking class baby girl".

Giselle: "Wait what about my reward"?

Ash: "Oh fucking Jesus Christ here".

 **During the exact time Ash and Giselle kissed one of the squad members noticed and just stayed there paralyise and just stayed there they knew it's almost impossible to believe but it's true the most hated person in this whole for them is in a relationship with the cutest guy in the whole school should he tell them that he's happy with someone else. That it's time to forget about being with him? That he's now the new enemy?**

Ash: "ight baby ima need to use the toilet so you get to class I'll catch up to you".

Giselle: "Alright babe just don't stay there forever I love you".

Ash: "Ight catch yah later".

 **7:30 A.m. School just began Me while in the restroom**

Paul: "holy fuck you and Giselle are dating?

Ash: "What the fuck how did your fucking ass knew that me and Giselle are dating"?

Paul: "Don't worry I ain't no snitch I got you bro it's cool that your dating her even though all your friends hate her just because her additude is ass but your secret is safe with me".

Ash: "My nigga are you for real? that you got me? Are you the real nigga"?

Paul: "I'm for real I got you I don't know how everyone's gonna know your dating the enemy there gonna know soon".

Ash: "The main question is that who's a real nigga and who's a snitch like who needs ere ass beaten a million times".

Paul: "True but first of all what the hell are you wearing"?

Ash: "What the fuck do you mean what I'm wearing"?

Paul: "I mean why are you so matching up, your pants are with a shit ton of wholes not only that but I don't want to see your damn underwear it's like your a pimp a fucking gangster".

Ash: "Oh you see this was Giselle and I idea of a fucking suit like to know if my friends are gonna know if it's me she says it's a fucking stupid idea I say it'll work".

Paul: "Well I don't blame her it's a pretty fucking stupid idea".

Ash: "Hey my nigga who's side are you on the women or mine".

Paul: "I ain't on none it's just the fucking truth".

Ash: "I see but shit I need to get my ass to class even if I don't want to".

Paul: "What class you got"?

Ash: "My nigga are fucking stupid we have the same class fucking World History, then marine biology, financial literally, lunch, ending with physics".

Paul: "I was just joking fool I ain't going to class why your ass going"?

Ash: "Cause nigga my baby girl Giselle wants me to go to fucking class".

Paul:"Hmm that's women for you".

Ash:"Hey be a real nigga and get yo ass to class".

Paul:"Fuck no I'm not going to class".

Ash:"Cmon bro what's the worst that can happened not like a fool killing all your homies".

Paul:"You got a point but what's in it for me"?

Ash:"I don't know what the fuck you want anything you want to eat"?

Paul:"Hmm how about we get some pizza".

Ash:"Sure why the fuck not".

Paul:"Alright now I guess I'll go to class I'm just you it's going to be a party once I get in".

Ash:"I'm just telling you what's the worst that can happened".

Paul:"You'll see".

 **Ash: Jeez what's with even guys in school being overreacted for the most stupid solutions what's the worst that's gonna happen it's just school not like a fucking university Jesus Christ this nigga needs to chill the fuck out**


	12. It's over

_**Disclaimer enjoy that's it**_

 **October 21 7:36 A.M First Period Honors World History**

Ash: "What up teach what we learning today"

Professor Jupiter: Ash your late what the heck are you even wearing your underwear is gonna show in a couple of seconds it's disgusting".

Ash: "Ight so what we doing first though".

Professor Jupiter: "Well since your...

Before Jupiter can say something to Ash she sees a familiar student face behind him which made her overreact to his return to her class.

Professor Jupiter: "Paul! It's a Hoenn High miracle welcome back"!

Paul: "Hey professor I'm back".

During that second he stepped into the classroom that he hasn't been from August 29 Paul wanted to leave the classroom and never come back to this horrible room if it wasn't for Ash he would've just chill outside the school smoking a pound of marijuana. After seeing his friend told him about how is there gonna be some sort of party he didn't believe it at all he thought he was just overreacting like Giselle but he wasn't he was telling the truth all along. Seeing how the professor react to Paul coming back to class since a long time he can see the embarrassment Paul must feel letting the teacher react like she just had a baby, the whole class looking at him like they had nothing to do but just stare at him that he was so embarrass that his face was more red than a tomato mixed in with food coloring followed with a gallon of blood he was more red than his Jordan carmine six, even more red than his hat is, he felt kind of bad for him.

Ash: "I believe you now bro you were right there would be some sort of party during your return I thought you were just joking like you were just overreacting".

Paul: "Of course I won't be joking why the fuck would you think that I haven't been in this class since the ending of August why the fuck did you think that I was joking about that type of bull crap".

Ash: "Hey don't blame me I feel bad for you bro I own you that chicken".

Paul: "You own me pizza not fucking chicken you dumb fuck"!

Ash: "Ight".

Once they went to sat down Ash sat near the back of the classroom where all the nerds are due that is where his assigned seat is . Paul went to sat where the gang is even though they don't talk to him in fact no one ever talked to him if they did he mostly won't be interested on being there friend he just sat their not doing any of the work just mostly sleeping or breathing. They began by doing a daily started that the professor always puts on during class she only gives them 10 minutes to work on it then she calls random students to tell the whole class what their answer is it doesn't matter if its right or wrong if it's on your personal life even if it has to do with history and it's still wrong she doesn't care at all if it's wrong. Once the started was over were both Ash and Paul escape once again on getting called where Paul didn't wrote anything. professor Jupiter made her big announcement.

Professor Jupiter: "Alright everyone I have very big news".

Barry: "Your Pregnant!

Ash: "Bruh this nigga say that she pregnant my nigga look at her does she look like she's gonna burst c'mon bruh".

Professor Jupiter: "No I'm not pregnant but the big announcement is that the 1st semester is ending on the day before Halloween so since you all are juniors this is most likely your hardest year and most important year if you want to graduate high school it's this year you want to get all your credits I don't know how you are doing in your other classes but I know before this semester ends your supposed to get eighteen credits. I know that sounds like a lot but remember. I was a junior like you guys I felt like dropping out of high school but I never gave up to accomplish my dreams I want you guys to graduate high school and go to college I don't want to see any of you guys not making it I know its possible for all you guys to make it out of high school cause your juniors just think about it. Next year your seniors your next year will be the easiest much easier than your freshman year it sounds impossible but its all true. anyways before all grades are all put since you have nine days to turned in any missing homework I'll give you a final test to see how you did this first semester it should take the whole period do your best and no cheating any cheating will be an automatic zero wish all you guys luck".

Once the test were passed out the whole class went all quiet like little mice in total there were 90 questions which talked about plain answer about history of Pokémon like which legendary is from which region or what starters are from which region.

 **8:46 A.M. First Period**

Professor Jupiter: "Alright kids times up the ten minute bell rang so pass out your test I'll correct them so you'll see if you passed and got the credit or you failed and may have to take credit recovery ok once I'm done correcting I'll start by naming the students that passed with an A,B,C, or even a D- will be enough credits to passed and get into a nice college so just wait patiently you can be on your phones talk to your neighbors although you can't leave your assigned seat or I will doc points ok and I don't want to do that but I'm a savage that's why".

Once the test were passed everyone went quiet as they did there work it was normal Pokémon history like what legendary is in what region or what is the starter for which region.

 **8:52 A.M.**

Professor Jupiter: "Alright kids there's only three minutes till you next period start I finished correcting I'm gonna start naming the students who passed

 **Misty A 100%**

 **Brock A 98%**

 **Lillie A 96%**

 **May A- 90%**

 **Lana A-90%**

 **Cilian B 85%**

 **Dawn B- 82%**

 **Mallow B- 81%**

 **Barry C+ 79**

 **Lyra C+ 77%**

 **Red C 75%**

 **Leaf C 74%**

 **Drew C- 71%**

Professor Jupiter: "Alright on to the failures even though a D- is considered passing but not my test".

 **Gary D 66%**

 **Giselle D-62%**

 **Ash F 50%**

 **Iris F 38%**

 **Paul F 1%**

Professor Jupiter: "Alright students for all of you who passed congrats you have a bright future behind you. for the ones who failed I'm very disappointed I know you guys can do better than that even for the one's who got a D- you guys barely passed if you would've studied more often you would've gotten a huge improvement from being in a D- to an A but it's your problem not my now you guys can move and sit whatever you want to for the next two minutes but remember next class were having a new seating chart and something new and special that I know you'll all love".

Once she stopped talking everyone tried to find out what was the new surprised that they'll all love...Well almost everyone

Paul: "Thank go she stopped talking I just want to put my pencil your her fucking mouth and let it choke watching her die".

Ash: "Sounds like your trying to fuck the TEACHER!".

Ash couldn't stopped laughing that his homie wants the fuck the teacher but he thought him and Paul were the ones that heard it the gang also heard about Paul wanting to put his pencil up the teachers mouth until she chokes on it

Gary: "Who knew Paul wAsanted to fuck the teacher".

Drew: "Isn't she like 40 something and were like sixteen?

Brock:" Not me I'm seventeen".

Gary: "Shut the fuck up Brock we all know that you want to fuck the P.E. teacher".

Brock: "Shut up Gary no I don't want to fuck her I'm good I'll pass".

Cilian: "That means you would want to fuck her".

All the girls: "Brock has a crush on the teacher"!

Brock: "Why are you guys attacking me it stared with Paul wanting to fuck the teacher".

Paul: "FUCK YOU CUNT. don't start this bullshit already if it wasn't already that Ash thinks I want the fuck someone who's four generations older than me don't bring to this subject I just hate he so much so fuck off assholes don't bring me up dumb shit".

Ash: "But you said your pencil which means your dick"?

Paul: "You idiot I don't mean that type of shit why the fuck did you think about that shit you should start thinking about Giselle"!

Ash: "You asshole what did I say you won't be a snitch and now you fucking eggplant looking ass fucking nigga that didn't make it to Barney and Friends is now rocking that all purple hairdo."

Paul: "Bro I didn't mean to say that I was just pissed I ain't no snitch you forgive me right bro".

Ash: "Forget it now these motherfuckers now know who I'm dating those fuckers are now gonna bring the word out I'm pretty much fucked watch they'll start the fucking dumbass rumor that you had to bring up."

Gary: "What rumor"?

Ash: "Never mind".

 **9:00 A.M. Second Period Marine biology**

Due that in marine biology the teacher doesn't want any student to use their phones cause its so disrespectful they bought a whole 40 pockets that they can put their phones in it was used to take roll than the seating chart but this time they have a sub.

Sub: "Hello students your teacher didn't show up so I'm just gonna call roll to see if everyone's hear after that were just gonna watch a movie about fishes and whales."

Barry: "Teacher you take roll by the cas..

Gary: "Shut the fuck up we don't need you to be the teachers pet ok".

Barry: "I'm scared".

Ash: "Tha fuck are we even gonna watch even".

Giselle:"I don't know but why weren't you with me during first period you promised me that were gonna have the whole day to ourselves".

Ash:"Can I have my own space or fucking priviacy"!

Giselle: "Nope you can't only me".

Ash:"Then is there any way that I can have some damn privacy".

Giselle:"Only if you dump me which no will never do".

Ash:"No privacy fucked that me and you we done no more of us each other ima live as a single motherfucker up in this bitch".

Giselle:"Your joking aren't you?"

Ash:"If I was I would still be your relationship status forget it find some other nigga to suck his dick".

Giselle:"But when we did it I may have a baby inside of me cause you didn't use a condom".

Ash:"Tha fucks a condom"!

Giselle:"You know what fuck you then I don't want to see you ever again"!

Ash:"Bitch does it look like I care? No".

Once there fight was over Ash moved back to his friends who are just being in their phones the whole time until the bell rings

 **10:31 A.M. Third Period has just begun which is Financial Literacy**

Prof Rowan:"Welcome class today were gonna learn about insurance now why is it important to have insurance"?

Brock:"It saves you girls".

Ash:"We got a fuckboy in this bitch".

Prof Rowan:"Mr. Ketchum I would like for you to not use those words or I'll sent you to the principal office"

Ash:"Yeah sure whatever I heard you teach".

Barry:"It saves you money"!

Prof Rowan:"Very good why is it always you that always answer the question now what type of insurance do you guys know"?

All the class: Car insurance

Prof Rowan:"Well that's a no brainer well today we're gonna learn not only car insurance but also life,house,and health insurance so get your pencils ready we're gonna take a lot of notes that your fingers will not even be able to write the ACT test".

 **12:03 P.M. Third period is finally over now it's time for lunch until for thirty minutes**

While the gang was where they always are Ash went with Paul to Big Daddy's Pizzza place the deal they made.

Ash:"Ight so I bought the pizza already and the drinks".

Paul:"That's dope now how do you feel after you know".

Ash:"Know what".

Paul:"When you and Giselle broke up".

Ash:"Oh I'm ight I'm ok just you know the old saying bros before hoes".

Paul:"So your ok being single"?

Ash:"Yeah fool being single ain't that bad that was my first girl now I'm back to go and like as many girls pics on instagram".

Paul:"True".

Ash:"Now let's eat"

They kept eating and drinking that they didn't even notice what time it is lunch ends at 12:37 but it's past that it's 1:23 in that moment they knew they screwed up there was no way they can give a good accuse on why there so late

Ash:"Oh shit bro let's get the fuck out of hear"

Paul:"What do you mean?"

Ash:"There's no way in hell we can get to class so I'm just gonna go to my dorm and chill there I had my weed guy drop me some new shit also I have three pounds of kush left so ima leave peace bro".

Paul:"Bro can I have some though".

Ash:"Are you high"?

Paul:"I'm about to".

Ash:"Nah bro sorry but I only get high alone it's just something I do solo nothing else no hate at all ok so fuck physics class fuck fourth period ima just chill with my. oh yeah I forgot I got no girl but fuck that just chill, get high, chill with my roommate and yeah maybe go somewhere during fall break".

Paul:"Seems legit. Peace out bro"

Ash:"See ya later fam".

 ** _A/N The end of the chapter 12 next chapter coming soon_**


End file.
